The Unexpected Love
by BlackRoseBloomer
Summary: Usui's class got a new transfer student that makes Usui interested to her. Find out the storyline by read it!
1. Chapter 1: Begin

Capter 1: Destined

"Sorry.." Usui said and then the girl started to cries. Usui cover his eyes and look the other way says, "I have a girl that I liked". The girl ran away and left Usui alone.

The Bell of starting lesson rings. "I should go to the class" said Usui

"Another confession from a girl I reject again.. *sigh* " Usui walks to his class

**Why am I given such nice talents, and everything that perfect in girls' eyes?**

"Alright everyone, I have a good news" Hasegawa-sensei walks into the class

Everyone started to feels very exited.

**Maybe that just another girl who will confess to me later on..**

"The new tranfered student is a meet her.. Ayuzawa Misaki!"

The tranfered student comes in. "H-h-hey.. my name is Ayuzawa, nice to meet you"

Usui stares a bit on the transfer student. Then continues to window.

"Now then, there is an empty seat beside Usui, Usui-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

"Please be nice and gives Ayuzawa explanation about this school and other things she asks."

"O-kay" Usui answered and look to that girl

"N-n-n-nice to meet you, U-u-su-i-san"

"You too" Usui give that girl a smile then focused to the window

The girls in the class screams,"Usui never gives us a smile, you have to be so lucky Ayuzawa-san"

"W-well.. what ever!" Ayuzawa blushed and sits on her chair

**Quite an interesting girl, she use a 'not girly' pencilcase and a plain hairpin **

Now is the time of the last lesson before break.

"Everyone I want you all to make pairs for the new project. The project is to make an miniature of submit it in the next 2 weeks" said the teacher while he leaves the leaves the class as well. Seems like Ayuzawa is busy with something.

"Yosh! This will be like this.. bla bla bla" Ayuzawa girl start to talk something to herself."W-wait! Usui-san!"

"..."

The whole class looks to Ayuzawa and whisper one another. Ayuzawa feels so embarresed then she start to bring her lunch to the roof, because the roof is the quiet place.

"Usui-san seems don't really care about project, HW and other things.I don't even knows his scores and is a dumber,maybe?" Ayuzawa sits on a bench on the roof

"How can you judge people so easily?"

Shocked. "Y-y-you!"

"What, I'm just trying to take nap here"

"When did you get up there?"

"..."

"Hey! You don't hear what I ask?!"

"..."

"ENOUGH! I'm going up there too and give you a lesson for not answering me"

Ayuzawa tries carefully to get up the roof of the door and she slips. Usui started to pull Ayuzawa and she land to Usui's arms. She become unconcious and keep on Usui's arms

"Really.. a careless girl"

Ayuzawa awake and quickly stand up.

"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Shut up, you're noisy and that is how you thank to the person who helps you?"

"H-How do I get here? Wasn't just now I slipped and fall?"

"..."

**Am I slipped and I landed onto his arms?**

Ayuzawa's face began all red and she sees a smile that Usui gives on his face and he continues to sleep.

"H-hey, just now.. sorry.. and you can call me Misaki"

"What, did you say something?" Usui opens his right eye

" 's good here" says Ayuzawa starts to eat her lunch

"Yes,it is"

Again, Ayuzawa shocked and she pretend not to listen.

"Hey.."

" rohgh .. What?" Ayuzawa replied Usui with her mouth was full with her lunch

"Life is strange. Because people gets different personalities, talents, likes & wanted to be perfect, but I'm not. They adore me because I am handsome, talented, smart and everything girls' want."

"I-It's not like that! You should thankful to all your talent, personalities and handsome-ness" Ayuzawa replied after she swallowed her lunch then she closes her lunchbox

"You think so?"

"Of course!" ,Ayuzawa closes her lunch and goes back to the class

**... interesting**

The last lesson bell rings.

**Maybe this school is not as boring as my ex-school**

Suddenly Ayuzawa got bumped with a woman

"Excuse me..."

"Nevermind,though it's my , you have a nice height and you're cute. Do you interested of being a maid?

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2: Start of Something New

Chapter 2: Start of Something New

"What?"

"Yeah, it's like you serves with maid outfit, you will got much payment"

"Don't be ridiculous, something like that bullsh*t become my occupation"

Suddenly Ayuzawa's cellphone rings, her mom tells if her office becaught on fire and she still at a hospital.

"Sh*t, got no choice or we will lack of money"

"Well?"

"Okay, lead me to that suck place!", said Ayuzawa without grumble

"Very well" that woman leads with a smile

After they walks to the cafe, Ayuzawa feels little amazed because in the front of the cafe where she work is very ribbons and sweets are arranged inside and those could be seen from outside through a glass wall.

"Pretty right?"

"... well yeah"

"This is where you will be work at"

**N-no why do I feel like this, this is a temporary job untill mom's back to work**

"Let's go in! There's still many thing that I have to tell you" that woman starts to open the cafe's door

**C'mon! Deny those sh*ts Misaki!**

Then that woman suddenly stop and face backward. Ayuzawa shocked and nearly hit that woman's head.

"Sh*t, I nearly hit my head again" said Ayuzawa as she touchs her head

"Hey, um.. while now you are my underling, please call me Hyoudou Satsuki" smile grows on her face

"*sigh* Okay, can call me Ayuzawa Misaki"

"Misaki-chan, right?"

"Yes"

"It's kinda really lame name though"

**It's my f*cking precious name from my father you IDIOT!" said Misaki to herself**

"Uh, it's fine with me though hehe" Ayuzawa try to not be rude

"How about Misa-chan? Quite simple and cute."

"Okay-okay fine, as long as I have my payment"

**Geez this woman **

"Very well then...Honoka!"

"Yes?" a girl walks closer

"Please give Misa-chan a tour of this cafe and uniform..I can't wait to see her in our uniform" Hyoudou laughs

"C'mon, I'll get you a tour" that employee leads Ayuzawa away from Hyoudou

"By the way, my name is Honoka. Nice to meet you, Misa-chan,right?"

"Yeah" Ayuzawa looks around the cafe

"This is the kitchen, we haven't got the full-time chef yet"

"Oh, I see"

"Now, this is the staff 's go in"

**Please be good... please be good...**

When Ayuzawa see the staff room, she see the whole room with surprise. The whole employee were waiting her from she was in the front of the cafe. White and black colored dress which is very matchable to see.

"T-this is the maid uniform?" Ayuzawa start to get surprised

"Yes!" said all staff together

"Oh My Gosh! It's so pretty" Ayuzawa stare at the uniform very carefully

"Yep, it is actually Honoka and Hyoudou-san who make it" said one of the employee

"Oh yeah, my name is Erika and I'm 19 years old" said with her 'fetish-ly' voice

Ayuzawa begins to laugh but she hold it.

"M-my name is to meet you" said another employee while she is fixing her glasses

_**This maids are so cute and pretty.. **_

"Let's begin the shift!" Hyoudou shouts

"Yeah!" said all the staff

Time flies by, all the employee were shocked by Ayuzawa because she is the one with doing all the stuff by very carefully and swiftly. Seems like the customer become lots are coming. After the end of the shift, they all gather in the staff room

"Misa-chan you're so cool!" Subaru exclaims

"Yeah, I never see a newbie like this before!" said Honoka

"Haha, my choice was right, right?" Hyoudou laughs

"Of course Hyoudou-san is very talented manager ever" said Erika

"Okay- okay, everyone. It's time to go home right? I'm going first, bye!" Ayuzawa packs all her stuff and walks out the cafe by the back door

_**Please don't let one of the student come to this street and nearby**_

"Well this is a suprise"

"N-n-no!This is not what you think, I was.. Usui! It's getting late why are you here?" Ayuzawa stares at Usui with scared

"..Working in this cafe right?"

Ayuzawa begin to blush "I-idiot! Why would I?"

"Then..?"

"Then.."

"Okay, I probably had steal something right?"

"N-no.. I-"

"I?"

"I.. w-worked here!" Ayuzawa said with full embarrassement.

"I knew it, I should have come earlier to see you in maid uniform" whispers Usui

"G-get off of me!" said Ayuzawa and hit Usui.

Suddenly Usui hugged Ayuzawa.

"I will keep the secret for my cute maid's sake" Usui walks away

"B-baka! Who will be one?!" Ayuzawa still on her place shouts to Usui


	3. Chapter 3 : Unfulfilled Confession

Chapter 3: Unfulfilled Confession

"B-baka! Who will be one?"

After Ayuzawa said that to Usui, she run quickly to the station because she doesn't like being outside of her house when dark because something bad will happen today is her first day of serving people, she feel so just serving, but some of the customers asked her do to something like cute hate cute things though, not hate but she unusual to do something like 1 question that she thinks all the time

**If today is this tired, then what it will be on the other day**

She thinks about work the other day and continues to the school problems, especially for the naughty boys. Then, she unconsiously starts to sleep.

"You should probably find a seat before you start to sleeps in the middle of standing pupils"

Ayuzawa suddenly wakes and nearly wanna calms down herself and try to focus what a good person usually respon that kind of time. The great idea that she thinks is to whisper in the middle crowded train.

"Usui! Why you follows me everywhere I go?"

"Seems like we had destined to be together" Usui plainly with a wink

"S-shut up" Ayuzawa can't hold her blush

"Oh, you're make you blush even more?" asks Usui with move closer to Ayuzawa

"S-stop, please. I can't even be myself anymore since you're get into my life"

Usui stop his smile and stand more far to Ayuzawa, he don't want to make Ayuzawa more odd from her usually self. When the train stops to her hometown, she run quickly and leave Usui.

**How can this happen, not that.. but it feels so confusing and mixed with exhausted**

Usui slowly get off the train and walks doesn't know what have he did from the day Ayuzawa transferred. He search Ayuzawa's contact on his phone but, he types "Sorry for today" but he erase it and canceled his plan. Usui is to pushed Ayuzawa. Usui become to feel depressed again, and he walks to his home with empty feeling and no hope Ayuzawa will forgive him. When he arrived home, he slammed his body to his bed and stop thinking about there is a message tone on Usui's phone

"Sorry"

Usui and Ayuzawa were seem to be between tired and can't understand why they both become like this. The next day, Ayuzawa seem want to get rid of Usui where ever they go. In the afternoon, Ayuzawa on her way to school and she speaks to herself :

_**C'mon Ayuzawa, don't feel like be yourself!**_ _**Live it up! Misaki don't let those bullsh*t things came out**_

Ayuzawa repeat those words again after the shift over to is quite useful and cheered her a , Usui seems unhappy with his life and he acting strange and to 's why Ayuzawa feel so , suddenly Ayuzawa's sister, Suzuna came into her room brings pieces of cut watermelon. Ayuzawa pat her sister's head, you sure does know how to cheer me up.

"I guess something is bothering you nee-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing it's just.."

Blushed. Ayuzawa Stops what she is saying

"Well, it's seems like it is a privacy ok, The point is.. you should know your condition and whats your problem is nee-chan"

What Ayuzawa only can do is just smile, she doesn't want to tell anybody because of those dam* could take those problem herself and that's what she thinks.

_**I must talked to Usui and clear all things up**_

"Umm.. U-Usui-san"

Usui looked to Ayuzawa's eye completely that makes everybody in the class stare to the both of them. Ayuzawa is becoming lost wraped her fingers and canceled what she want to say.

"1st .Geography project."

Ayuzawa seems hear that voice want to talked to her , is the time of 1st , Ayuzawa swiftly go to up the stairs and sit beside Usui, who is already sits relax on the bench as usuall and no one can know his existence.

"Let's get start the project hehe.." said Ayuzawa with no hesitate

"But, of course"

Ayuzawa gets all her materials out of her bag and so as her hand stopped and her face really shocked.

_**Oh no! I forgot to bring the red dye *t in the time like this**_

Usui stares at Ayuzawa quickly and pass something that is so small to her palm.

"This is?"

"You forgot that thing right?"

_**How could he know?**_

"Then, let's get started already"

They seems doing their project without problems and they finished their project in 15 minutes cause they both are genius and smart collapes his body to the bench and covers his know that he will starts his . So Ayuzawa opens her lunch.

_**I must talk to him! It's been forever to make it**_

"U-usui, I sor-"

"Sorry"

They both stare each slight cough and continues.

"I.."

"It's my fault to seduce you so much, Ayuzawa. I'm sorry"

"I.."

"And I have been very pushy"

"I.."

"I should have told this that I-"

Ayuzawa ran away.

"I love y-you..."

_**I shouldn't have told her this very quickly, she needs more time**_

Ayuzawa ran down and go to girl's cupped the hands and try to contain water to her plams and wash her tries to clear her mind and manage to get all things right.

_**No! I must be the Council Presindent without no problems.I should have make mom and Suzuna have no worries to me. But then.. he come in and..**_

Ayuzawa starts to cry and suddenly there is a sound from the girls' toilet.

_**I saw the news yesterday that there is some guys who are like to peep and sneaks at womens' it be...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Usui Takumi

Chapter 4: Usui Takumi

_**I saw the news yesterday that there is some guys who are like to peep and sneaks at womens' it be...**_

Ayuzawa swiftly turn to the sound came from. She shocked. It's was Usui!But how he get here?It was an old girls' bathroom and no one wants to get there.

"U-usu-.."

Usui suddenly kissed her. Ayuzawa can't believe that Usui officially kissed her!

_**What is he doing? But, this is what a kiss feels like.. it's soft and smooth. First, it taste like you eat a tasteless hot pot and it continues to become a candy. W-wait! What am I thinking right now?!**_

"I love you.. "

"!" *kisses*

".. from the day you transfered into this school.."

".." *kisses*

"I love you even more now"

Usui gently rounds his arms around Ayuzawa's body and kisses her passionately for several times.

_**Why am I starts to like the kiss! I must do something! Befo-**_

Usui touch her palms to not get away from him.

"I will never let him to have you cause I will make you help me with my revenges"

_**Wha-**_

Suddenly the girls' bathroom's door smashed open. It was Usui!

_**HUH?! There is two USUIs? **_

Ayuzawa fell to the floor and feels tired.

" Haha, so you've came nii-san?"

_**What?He called Usui in front of the door "nii-san"? **_

"So by you, you play with a girl again.. now you ARE playing with MY GIRL!"

"Wait! You two are brothers?" Ayuzawa chop in with embarressments

"Haha, yes of course. He will be your brother-in-law.. Misaki" *kisses Ayuzawa*

_**What?**_

Takumi starts to puch Takami. Ayuzawa still can't get the point

"HOW DARE YOU, Ayuzawa will be , beg of forgiveness from her!"

"Seems like you still can get me, nii-san. But later on Misaki will be mine!"

Takami runs away and Takumi lend his blazer to Ayuzawa. And hugged her.

"He is my brother, he is been dissapear from the day that his mother died and does bad things, Ayuzawa"

"P-please.."

Takumi lets his arms down and stare at Ayuzawa's face.

"Onegaii.. call me c-can I?"

"Yes."

"T-ta-takumi.."

"Yes, Misaki."

Misaki drops Takumi's blazer and moves her head towards Takumi's. She kissed Takumi.

"I- I've been in love with you.. so please.. don't let my kiss flow to someone is why I've been acting so strangely"

Takumi smiles. "Misaki, promise me one thing.."

"Don't tell anyone about Takami"

"Yes!"

_**What happen to me? Is he the one I love?**_

Ayuzawa holds Takumi's hands and go downstairs to her class. Takumi started to feel happier than he can imagine. But, then Takumi feel depressed again because he thinks that he is not good enough to make Misaki as his lover.

"Misaki"

"Y-yes?" Misaki stops and turn back to face Takumi

"Do you think.. I am good enough to be your lover?

"O-of course.. what makes you think of that?" Ayuzawa turns around and feel embarrassed to talk about these things in front of no one's around though..

_**What will I say.. it is totally embarrasing.. **_

"I guess it fine, since you told me that" Takumi smiles. And he continue to thinks about Takami again. What will he do if Misaki is his? And what about he stole Misaki from him? Misaki pat Takumi's head.

"Daijoubu, it will be alright, ne?" Misaki smiles. "Oh yeah.."

"Yes?"

"WE FORGOT OUR GEOGRAPHY PROJECT TOOLS"

"..."

"Let's get it!" she go upstairs again

_**Oh my gosh, since I am so happy. I forgot my things.. it IS REALLY , help me please. These dam* things came up and I forgot things.**_

"Thank God, it's still here"

"Let me carry those, that is what gentlemen do,right?"

"N-no I can help myself"

"Very well"

_**Thank God all things are safe**_

Then after school Misaki continues her part-time very happily. Honoka,Erika, Subaru and Hyoudou feel curious so badly what happen to Misaki.

"Misa-chan, misa-chan"

"Eek! You stratled me Hyoudou-san" Misaki try to calm herself

"You seems like very cheerful than yesterday, how can it be?" said Honoka towards her

"N-nothin" then Misaki cleans the other tables till it shiny as ever. They all dicussed about Misaki about what she did today. Then suddenly there's a bell rings tells that someone is coming in.

"Okaerinasaii, goushujin-sama"

Misaki become silent place and yet inside feel so happy because it was Takumi.

"Please, you can sit here"

Takumi follow her happily.

"H-hey, are you serious. Why are you here?" whisper Misaki

"So that's how you treat you master... _and lover_?"

"B-baka!" Misaki leaves Takumi and let Hyoudou serving him. Takumi can't stop stare at , he is a truly pervert though. Note : sorry for Takumi's lover! *peace*. Misaki hears that Takumi is ordering chocolate truffles, and yeah.. since no one can cook, Misaki lend a hand for that.

"Excuse me" Takumi raise his hand

"Hai.. goushujin-sama?" Hyoudou move towards Takumi

Because Misaki is curious, she move towards Takumi's table also.

"Who made this? It is too sweet and you could make someone has to put the cocoa powder again, and it will be perfect"

All the maid are feel amazed by Takumi especially for Misaki. She try to not blush though.. Takumi ask if there IS a good chef that can cook the foods prefectly. Of course, Hyoudou say no. Takumi stands up and ask her to hire him. Note: You know, what Takumi is thinking right? Hehe. Then, the maid asks him to cook something for tests. Misaki lose her mind when she thought that Takumi doing this to get more closer to her.

"But first... please can you all please wait outside? And I need one who can be my partner"

"Misa-chan!Misa-chan! You are the one who can cook better than us. So you should help him hihi" said Hyoudou by pushing Misaki

"B-but.."

"It doesn't matter don't you? I will not bite" said Takumi while he use an apron.

"Then.. we will be waiting at the staff room!" said Honoka and the others follow her to the staff room

Misaki's and Takumi's face facing each come near to Misaki and Misaki can't say anything because she was too nervous.

"N-now, no one is here. So what will we do, huh?"

Takumi starts to tease Misaki again and he puts his hand above Misaki's head.

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not update earlier. This week, I am so busy with my school projects and test. So here it is! Sorry if the cute and romantic sceens are too early because I don't thinks any good sceens other than those hehe. More cute stuffs are coming to future chapters keep supporting thanks!**

**Contact me:**

**Sel_Est onegaishimasu! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Sleepover

Takumi starts to tease Misaki again and he puts his hand above Misaki's head.

"S-stop.." Misaki can't control her emotion and lasting by , there is a 'crack' sound. It was from the cupboard above Misaki!

"Kaichou.. you started to thinking about something right? Haha, you are too imaginating things wouldn't happen"

_**Takumi you are so dead by tomorrow! **_

Then Takumi start to take things from that cupboard and then open the fire by the stove and put oil on the pan above the stove. Misaki start to measure the amount of rice that will be cooked , Misaki take a look to Takumi

_**So coooolllll...**_

"Please Misaki.. if you stare too much you will fall for me even more"

_**What was he thinking? And WHY am I love him, love is so confusing! **_

Takumi stares at Misaki and continues to make omeletts for the , in a blink of an eye the omelettes. Then, Takumi seems looking for a cocoa powder but he doesn't know what to make from it.

_**Ah! Cocoa!.. but he seems like confused**_

"You could make chocolate truffles by those.. or the very easy one that is chocolate cake"

Takumi started to prepare the brass of baking cake,eggs, and other things and started to break some eggs, she stare to the grated chocolate that Takumi made by a blink of an eye.

_**Sh*t.. he's fast**_

Misaki started to adjust speed with Takumi. Then, what Misaki left to do is... to bake the dough in the oven then she observed the results from Takumi's multi talented hands.

_**Dam* now he started to melt the last bar of chocolate for the icing! Oh my f*cking sh*t what kind of human is he?**_

Takumi still concentrate to his works. He mixed the melted chocolate by icing sugar, stir, finished.

"Ah, the cake is done" Misaki seems happy

Takumi opened the refrigerator and take out a small bowl of strawberries. He cut half-n-half the strawberries. Misaki take off the cake from the brass and put it on a big round pours the melted chocolate and flattening it, then Misaki placed the glaced chocolates on the top of the chocolate cake very carefully. As the last touch, Takumi closed it by putting strawberries and 2 mint leaves.

"It's all done! How can you make those glaces?"

"Then, take this.. then you carefully cut into this.."

_**W-wait, why is he touch my hand as he like and so freely?**_

"Stop! It doesn't matter cause all is 's bring this to them!" Misaki swiftly go out through the door without any mind. Takumi slowly follows her.

"Wow! It is amazing.." Erika amazed

"Sure is.." Subare continues

"Look at those texture of cakes, you can tell it is soft by just looking it" said Honoka and started to take a bite on the cake

"It's good!" Hyoudou praises

_**Yep, my works doesn't get praises but the opposites -_-**_

"The texture of the cake makes the taste of chocolate melts very outstanding, and the one who makes it was Misaki" said Takumi with hugged Misaki's head

"That's true.." Honoka exclaim

_**..**_

Misaki blushed but other don't notice her and keep enjoying their cakes and continues to Hyoudou hire Takumi and Misaki feels really excited that she can't stop smiling on the way home.

"Then, pardon us" said all the maids

"Me too, goodluck everyone. Umm... Takumi can you walk Misaki to her home? Cause I don't want her any trouble"

"Okay"

"Then, I'm going home! Bye!"

_**What will I do now.. alone with Takumi again -_-**_

"Come on, Misaki.. let's go home, By the way.."

"Hm?"

"We got missed the last train just now"

_**What the fuc*?! Seriously?**_

Misaki can't think another way to get home then Takumi had an idea

"Walk from this town and your hometown is quite far.. want to visit my flat?"

"Ok then.."

_**Ah! I think I will lose my mine. ALONE... IN A BOY'S FLAT? Mom will explodes if I didn't go home. Ok.. I just sent a text to Suzuna.**_

Misaki types "I'm not going A lot to do in work."Suddenly Takumi appeares from her back and whisper

"What a _baddddd _girl you are, Misaki"

"The hell man! You scared me off" Misaki looked back and shocked, Takumi doesn't wear a shirt!

"Wear a shirt man! Damm*t!"

"Okay, okay, now you can take shower there and use my other shirt. You can wash your uniform there"

"Well.. thanks"

Takumi start to sit on the sofa and lay goes to the bathroom and take a shower.

_**Geez that was so quick, and what was he thinking? **_

And Misaki start to go to herself up and start to sleep.

_**W-wait. The door don't have a lock?OMG! My life is so over with him-**_

Misaki took a death stare at Takumi and realize Takumi hasn't sleep and yet, he is staring back to Misaki with hold his laugh.

"u-um.. don't this door have a lock on it?"

"It's just me who lives here, so I don't attach a padlock"

"B-but.."

Takumi walks toward Misaki and push her gently

"Nothing it's gonna happen, except I am looking forward to do,Misaki"

_**Shees.. **_

"B-but now?"

"No, I don't want it.. but if you ask for it.." Takumi start to touch her shoulder

"No!"

Misaki ran away and lay herself on the bed and covers her whole body with blanket and starts to see her in the front of the door

_**You are very cute, and yet.. you can't accept me for a whole don't know that I will wait for the time we can be together for entire life.**_

Takumi closes the door and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sleepover (2)

In the mid of the night, Misaki became thirsty and want to find some opens the door and slowly walk to the kitchen without any noise so that Takumi wont wake up and tease her.

_**Sh*t, this could take long because I don't even know where tha kitchen is**_

Misaki stare at Takumi carefully, his eyes was completely shut and his mouth is so calm.. The face was all cute even he was sleeping. Misaki drown in imagination and imagine that Takumi will kiss her again.

_**The hell Misaki! You should drink right now, not see Takumi's face**_

Misaki left to the kitchen and opens the that refrigerator, there much snacks, ingriedients and vegetables are arranged firmly and not untidy. She confused why does Takumi has a clean place though he is a man?

_**Dam*! I become hungry too.. maybe I can take-**_

"What the hell are you doing in the mid of the night?"

"K-kya! You made me shock. Dam* you Takumi"

Takumi look to all the snacks and he wide his eyes.

"What a such girl, who eats this lot in the mid of the night. Poor thing.."

Misaki firstly can hold her anger, but now the anger explodes. Her hand wants to hit Takumi's head, but Takumi reach her hand and put it down.

"I'll make you porridge, it don't contains much fat though"

"..."

"Perhaps, you want the one that contains much fat ?"

"N-no! If you're gonna tease me, then it's better you're not cook for me, idiot!"

Takumi doesn't pay attention and starts make porridge. He reaches the refrigerator's doorknob and open it. He takes a piece of chicken fillet and celery. Then, he took knife, a bowl, a spoon and the ingridients. He begins to cook while Misaki is carefully examine him.

"Are you usually cook by yourself?"

"Most of everyday. But later on, in the future I will leave it all to my maybe I can cook together with my would be great"

Misaki took a glup when the porridge is almost ready. Then Takumi pour all the porridge into a bowl. Takumi bring out his handkerchief and starts to reach Misaki's mouth

"Carefull princess, you are drooling so much"

_**This is RIDICULOUS! How can I drooling in front of him.. what a shame Misaki!**_

Misaki become embaressed and sculpting suddenly

"Haha, go ahead and eat. Or you want me to spoonfeed you?"

Misaki grab the spoon from him and eat the porridge quickly and realized that Takumi is still watching her.

"Don't be so greedy, that that all "Kaichou" used to be?"

_**Geez! He is so annoying, for the fu*k sake man why am I so hungry and thirsty?**_

"I'm all stuffed! It was so good Takumi!"

Takumi widen his eyes and smiles

"It was the first time you call me by first name. You can go to bed first"

"B-but, I am causing this mess. You can go to bed"

"This is what a householder should do, you're a can a householder let their guest wash the dishes?"

"T-then.. oyasumi! I'm going to bed"

Suddenly, Misaki stops walking because Takumi is hold her righthand.

"We can wash together if you want to"

_**What the hell he wants?! **_

"O-okay, U-usui... I mean Takumi!"

Takumi's teasing eyes came up and it totally annoyed Misaki hold her emotion now.

"It's 00:45 now! I must go to bed or I can't get up early"

"But tomorrow is Saturday Misaki, don't messing things up haha"

_**Sh*t! He knows it.. then.. what will happen later...**_

"Wanna play a game?" Misaki suddenly asks what she didn't think about just now.

"Good choice, how about chess?"

"N-nah.. I can't play chess"

"I'll teach you.. If you want to"

"Change it! Truth or Dare?"

"Very well"

They go to the living room and sit on the sofa while Misaki prefers sit on the floor than sit beside him.

"Who first?" asks Misaki while Takumi tidies his blanket and pillow. Misaki opens the "Truth or Dare" application on Takumi's ipad.

"The ipad choses you, me first. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Walk around a minimarket while shirtless"

"Okay.. let's go down there and prove that I'm doing my Dare"

_**Why am I so nervous, the one who get the Dare is him not me**_

"Then.. I'll do my best"

Suddenly the minimarket that Takumi is walking around is crowded and of course, even the cashier look at Takumi with love. Misaki try to not look to Takumi, she doesn't want to get attention that she is the one than Takumi has curse with.

" Dare is done"

"Let's head back. I don't want much people to look at us, they could get us wrong"

"I'll can tell them that you are my girlfriend if I want to"

"Geez! Why are you do all you like?!"

Takumi walks with smiles and look to a photobooth.

"Hey, let's get there"

"Wha-?"

Takumi pulls Misaki very fast to the choses theme of the photobooth very fast that Misaki can't look at it.

"The theme is..."

".."

"LOVERS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO NO NO NO NO NO.. We're not make an "Lovers" Album"

"But, it such a waste" Takumi shows his puppy eyes then Misaki couldn't resist and settles to agree with Takumi.

They photo with cute, ugly, fun expressions. And for the last photo.. it was for the "kiss" photo. Misaki shocked feel pain. Then when the computer says: 1.. 2.. Takumi pulls Misaki's hands and reaches her cheeks. The kiss went to Misaki's left cheek.

"Wh-why?"

"I know you're not in the mood so I just kissed you cheek"

Misaki blushing again. Then she thinks about Takumi's feelings. Misaki put her hands on Takumi's shoulder and try to reaches her lips onto his kissed.


	7. Chapter 7 : Try to get rid of them

Takumi can't believe that Misaki kissed him. Then, he kiss Misaki with more ,there is a crowd from outside of the photobooth. Both of them quickly get out of the photobooth and start to search what happen. There is a cooking contest opposite of the photobooth! Misaki is very curious about it and walk more closer to the restaurant. Takumi examine Misaki from just now then he touch Misaki's shoulder and whisper if Misaki wants him to join into the said yes, then Takumi walk in to the contest.

"Sorry, but you must have a partner to get in the contest"

Takumi still asks if he could get into the contest, then Misaki pull his arms and asks him to get back to the apartment.

_**It's better to not let Takumi participate the contest or he will be surrounded by other girls**_

Seems like Misaki is getting jealous. They both get back to the apartment. When the got in the lift Takumi whispers something to Misaki and Misaki hugged him though she is blushing.

"I don't know how my feelings to you yet it's so confusing and hurting"

Takumi hugged her and pat her head. He says that he will wait for Misaki even it takes 10 years. Then, they both enter the apartment and Misaki leaves him alone in the living room. Misaki hit her face twice and get onto the bed. She thinks that better not to think about Takumi again.

".. If you sleep like that you better not to be a woman"

Suddenly Misaki awake because she hear a voice. She shocked and feel embarressed because her hair is all messed and she was drooling. She quickly get her uniform and a towel and go to bath. Takumi laughs and think to himself how can he like a girl like that but seriously that Misaki girl is an interesting . Takumi continues to his cook and prepare breakfast for him and Misaki.

"Sit there, I will make you a tea. You must drink something warm in the morning or you will stomachache"

Misaki dries and comb her hair then follows what Takumi tell her to

"What?"

"N-nothing.. it's just.. I mean.. Wasn't I troublesome?"

"A little. Quick, finish the chicken soup and we'll get the train or we will lose train again"

Takumi puts his bowl into the dishwater and wear his shoes then he brings Misaki's shoes to her side. Misaki had finished her breakfast and with full of curiousity ask Takumi..

"Why do you bring my-"

"Rise your feet please"

Misaki rises her left feet and her right feel embarress to what Takumi do to was put Misaki's shoes to Misaki!

"Ok, let's go get the train"

Silent. Misaki doesn't know what to do, she just re-memorized what Takumi did to her from she was awake. From waking up, making breakfast and puts her own shoes. Her head was so red until Takumi stare her with his tease eyes.

"So... you like for being a princess?"

"N-no!"

Takumi pulls Misaki's hands and the train's door closed. He was relieved that he and Misaki can get into the train on time. Misaki opens a book and start to read. Takumi look into the content of the book, all was line of words and no was a novel!

"In the crowd of this you can still read a book? Idiot! You can damage your eyes"

"Wait... ok, it's finished! I couldn't think if I'm the white swan...Can't you just mind your own business?"

"You will never be the white swan who commited suicide for the one you love loved other girl because.. I am the prince who will stay for you for eternity"

Misaki looked to the cover of the Swan Lake book. She still couldn't imagine about Takumi become her prince or she is the swan lake who losts her love. Takumi holds Misaki's hand untill they both get off the train.

"Please go to school with different route because I don't want everybody make gossip of now!"

Misaki ran away and left Takumi alone. Takumi keep stare to Misaki's back until she is totally not seen.

_**Seriously, can I get what I want? I jus t want an ordinary life. Not this multitalented, popular, and nice body. If I could throw it away**_

Misaki ran and ran far away from Takumi until she got herself lost in the way.

"Please stop.."

"C'mon , stop covering your mouth"

Misaki look where the voice is coming from. It was...

"Takami?"

Takami was with a girl and that girl is keep stay her lips away from Takami. Misaki walk closer to Takami and that girl. Takami stops when Misaki stare him and Misaki push the girl away so that girl can run away from Takami.

"*Sigh* Seems like you saw it,right?"

"What are you-?

Takami pushes Misaki against the wall and Takami puts his left hand above Misaki's head. Misaki still blushed because her face is so close with that 'same' face as Takumi.

"You are the girl who have nii-san's heart. I wonder.. maybe if I just make you mine, that will be the start of revenge"

"What are you going to d-"

Takami kissed Misaki. Misaki is out of her mind. Takami kisses her aggressive and very quickly. Misaki pushes Takami away and slap him twice.

"F*ck, for dam* sake man. What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it is obvious?" Takami start to kiss Misaki again but Misaki get rid of him.

"What the hell are you f*king do?" Misaki wipes her mouth and punch the wall."What is the problem between you and Takumi? Dam* don't get me in. If you are not a loser then you will talk it slowly to Takumi. Now, GET LOST!"

Takami walks away and Misaki couldn't think about Takami

_**What kind of man is he? Such a f*cking dam* guy who get a woman into his problem. It's my revenge now.. just wait you Takami mor*n!**_

Misaki try to find out the way to get to school and try to not think about neither Takumi or annoying brothers.


	8. Chapter 8 : Akihabara

Then Misaki figures how to go back to her school route. She got panic and sad. All she want is Takumi,no matter what she's in at. And she realize that what she need is in Takumi. Misaki look to her watch, it's 08:00 a.m already! But she doesn't know around she is now. She just want to absent school and go home, she try to look around and what street is she standing. Misaki's head is now full of the 'Takumi-need-around' and because of that she got bumped with a stranger.

"_Moshiowakearimasenga_!" Misaki try to fix her uniform and look to that person's face

"Hai.. _sono gao.. ano.. _Have we met somewhere?"

"Sorry, but.. your face seems familiar to me too"

"My name is Hanazono... Hanazono Sakura-_desu_. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Ayuzawa too" Misaki shake Hanazono's hand. "Um.. are you going to school?"

"Nah.. I lost my way to transfer school. Yet, I hate to transfering school I'm happy because I am in Japan finally! Taka-chan I'm waiting for you" she puts a smile in her face

_**This girl is so childist.. yet she seem fun. But why am I feel that there is a friendship between us?**_

"I lost my way to my school too.. I wonder where am I now.."

"Let's go to my apartment! It's not far here.. and my parents are gone to France"

"Okay.."

That girl is so optimistic, she even asks an aquaintance to play at her apartment. Misaki still wonder who is that Hanazono girl is. In her apartment, Misaki couldn't blink her eyes after she took a look to the first scene.

_**T-this girl.. Is she from a rich family? Holy sh*t the living room is like a castle-style-made room**_

"Misaki! Don't stare at those very long.. hehe it's just where I'm going to stay for awhile.. my house isn't done yet"

"W-wait! T-this is not your family apartment?"

"No silly! Geez haha"

_**Don't tell me.. she is a noble..**_

"You can change that crappy uniform here. And please do pick your favorite.." Hanazono pull a big door and Misaki follows her

"Oh My God! Is this a closet or a wha-"

"Not just that.. look!" Hanazono press a button and the painting of a flower pot go up and pairs of shoes came out

"Take your time" Hanazono pushes Misaki in and leave her in that gigantic room of beautiful, cool, stylish, rock, fashionable, cute clothes

_**Oh my holy.. this is amazing. But wait! Is she really mean it?**_

"Now it's time for tea!" Hanazono starts to make a pot of Earl Grey tea

Meanwhile, Misaki starts to enjoy herself start from trying cool and modern clothes then she try all sneaker after she try all the clothes she pick.. she look to a red-black-frilly-cutey dress. It's like a loligoth dress. She quickly got away from it. And try to look to the 7th closet of clothes.

"I just pick these. A white shirt, a black tie, and a short skirt... it's not so fancy and rich it settled!" Misaki start to walk to the dressing room and suddenly she remembered of something.

"Forgot about the boots! Hehe... uh? What's this?" Misaki looked to the back of the black is a small photo.. But what is it? "Oh! It's Hanazono.. and who is she with? Is that...?"

"Misaki-chan! Tea is ready~" Hanazono opens the door and stratled Misaki. "Yeah?" Misaki quickly hide that photo with slides some hanger of clothes. "Huh?! What was you doing?"

"Y-yeah?..." Misaki start to panic

"You haven't change yet! Am I too quick? Sorry.." Hanazono feel sad

"It's okay.. I'm changing now" Misaki quickly changed and puts on the black boots. "I'll wait at the table! There's much snacks for you" Hanazono run to the living room

Phew. That's close, did she know about Misaki is look to her things? But why does Hanazono stick that photo behind that boots? Could something done to her?

"I-I'm done!" Misaki walks towards Hanazono

"_Ara_.. It's perfect! It's match you well... and the skirt match the shirt well..." Hanazono compliments Misaki and stops when she look to those black boots

"Yes?"

"Y-y-y-yep! I-It matches you hehe" Hanazono lose her happiness

_**Something is bothering her! I'm sure of that**_

"Th-then let's drink our tea!" Misaki break the atmosphere and Hanazono starts to happy spends a lot of time there and she feel so exited.

"By the way.. please call me with my name 's not fair if I call you with your name"

"Okay, Sakura. Let's go to Akihabara.. there is much I want to tell you. Since you lives in foreign countries. Do you like anime or manga?"

"Never heard it but I like Kaichou wa loli-sama! It's ridicilous.. Asai Takima like a loli name Ayizawa Masaki and Masaki got annoyed by Takima!"

"Yep! It's ridicilous.. yet Takima likes to tease Masaki and she doesn't know that Takima would do anything for her. Poor Takima"

"What is Akihabara, Misaki-chan?"

"A holy place for anime, manga, idols, and Maid-cafes"

"Oh.. seems fantastic! I wish I could be an idol.. like ABK48! They are talented. They are pretty, cute, beautiful, have beautiful voices and can dance well"

"Yep, sure is. But.. you know what?"

"What Misaki-chan" Sakura become curious about Misaki is going to tell

"I worked at a maid cafe"

"Geez! You should invite me Misaki-chan! That's not fair.."

"Okay, I will ask my manager to hire you"

"Yes!"

They go to Akihabara by train and they now at Akihabara. Sakura can't believe about cosplayers and maids which are standing on the streets.

"They are so cool! OMG... I can't catch my breathe"

"Careful Sakura haha"

They both gone to a crossdress cafe which is the waiters are girls wearing boys' costumes


	9. Chapter 9 : Akihabara (2)

Note:

Gommen minna! This will the last chapter I'll post for these 2 weeks. There are many complains about my story so far, I'm sorry but I might stop this story soon and try to make the other INTERESTING one for those readers. And I feel glad that some of you like to support me this far. I will not post any chapters for 2 weeks because I have mid terms, gommen! I open requests for anime ( Ore no imouto konnani kawaii wake ga nai), you can give any characters you want and you don't want. Send your request to my e-mail that given in my profile. Domo arigatogazaimasu!

"Wow! It's all cute stuffs!" Sakura can't get her eyes off to those maid who offer a flyer to pupils.

"Now, let's go to a cafe. What do you want? Maid cafe, cosplay cafe, crossdress cafe or either idol cafe?"

"M-m-m-m-maid? I want !" Sakura feel very happy

Misaki shows a 'follow' symbol to Sakura and Sakura follows her. Misaki leads Sakura happily to a maid cafe she Sakura's eyes got stuck from a black-n-white cafe opposite of Misaki's recommended cafe. Misaki join Sakura to look at the opposite of her recommended cafe. That cafe is...

"!"

"Let's go there Misaki-chan! It's cute OMG I can't miss this cafe!"

_**Wa-wait.. that cafe is... MAID LATTE?!**_

Sakura can't wait anymore. She pulled Misaki's hand right away, across the road and open the Maid Latte's was greeted by the are Honoka,Subara and Erika but seems like Hyoudou have another business so she can't join them.

"_Okaerinasai.. ojou-sama_" the maid greets Sakura. "Oh god, oh god,oh god! They are cute right,Misaki-chan?" Sakura pokes Misaki's shoulder. "Huh, Misaki? Y-you mean Misa-chan?" all the maids look deeply to Misaki that makes all the customers stare at Misaki.

"N-no"

"You couldn'trick us" all the maids are pushing Misaki to make her say she is Misa-chan

"Yep! It's Misa-chan"

_**That voice is belong to...**_

"HYOUDOU-san! Glad to have you here" the maids greet their manager while Subaru leads them to a table.

"Misaki-chan, are you work here?" Sakura facing Misaki. "Yeah.."

"Oh it's a nice cafe" Sakura look to the detail of each decoration "Want to move to other cafe? It seems like you are annoyed" Sakura look into Misaki's face. "If you insist. Then.." Misaki take her bag right away and stands up

"_Itarashaii..._" said all the maids again though they are want them to stay longer.

Sakura walks toward an anime figure shop. Misaki watches Sakura's moves, all she walks toward to is Kaichou wa loli-sama! 's figure. Sakura can't reflect her eye to other anime character figure.

"Wanna buy one?" Misaki pokes Sakura's shoulder. "I think so.. but hey, isn't this figure is a pair?" Sakura answers while she still looking to the figures. "Yep" Misaki look to the figure too. "Let's buy it, you have the Ayizawa Masaki's form in her school uniform and mine is Ayizawa Masaki's in her loli dress. "Good idea then.. _sumimasen_" Misaki asks the shopassistent.

"_Hai_?" the shopassistent walks toward Misaki and Sakura

"I would like take these pair"

The shopassistent took the pair figure from the glass 'figure place' and bring them to the cashier while Sakura and Misaki follows.

"_jaa.. _It will be 7,500 won"

After Misaki and Sakura bought those Ayizawa Masaki 's figure, they go into a crossdress first felt like they seen their '_hatsukoi_' (hatsukoi= first love). Sakura sit on the chair near the entrance door while stare at the waiter.

"_Ojou-sama_, may I take your order?" the waiter sits beside Sakura

"_H-hai.._" Sakura opens the menu while Misaki is confused by all the menu

"I wonder what should I order.."

"Want me to help you choose?" another waiter walks toward the table and stand beside Misaki

"N-no" Misaki blushed and someway.. she starts to think about Takumi again

"_jaa_.. what about Chick-n-chip? It's my recommendation" said the waiter beside Sakura. Misaki stare to the waiter and continue to her menu. "I would like.. choc-chip-ice-Kreme and Berry-max-tension please" Misaki finally chose.

"hahaha.. it's cute.." Misaki stare to Sakura. "Then I'll take throw-berry-sundae and sweet corn soup". "_OK, _please wait" two waiters leaves Misaki and Sakura

"Very cool! I think I'm in love" Sakura exclaimed

"N-not really! They are women Sakura! They just wear guy's costume"

"But they ARE handsome and cute.I don't mind if I date with them if they were in guy costume"

"Ok, so.. what do you want to play? Uno, truth or dare, or what?" the waiter from just now sits beside Misaki again

"Asks each other" Sakura exclaims

"Fine to me as well" said the waiter with a wink

Misaki stare at Sakura with a full of worries

"What is your name?"

"_Gommen ojou-sama_ but.. it's privacy and would it matter between me and you?" the waiter touchs Sakura's left hand

Misaki look to the other waiter that brings the food. She is very hungry and that's why she didn't speak anything to Sakura from she asks the name of that took a bite on her 'choc-chip-Kreme' it's like a waffle which has chocholate chip icecream.

"_Oishi_.."

"Then eat well" the waiter beside Misaki watch Misaki with a smile on her face

"Say aa..." Sakura scoop her throw-berry-sundae to the waiter beside her. The waiter eat the sundae with happily. Then the waiter took the spoon from Sakura and spoonfeed Sakura.

"It's not fair..." Misaki getting jealous and accidently said that waiter beside Misaki pat her head and spoonfeed her as well. Misaki and the waiter beside her spoonfeed each other. And then Misaki think it is very silly and she continues to eat her Berry-max-Tension herself while the waiter smiles at her. Sakura finished her sweet corn soup then she plays truth or dare with the waiters while Misaki eat her Berry-max-Tension

"Dare.. I guess" the waiter beside Sakura chooses. "It will be.." Sakura looks to her ipad and the task is... Kiss the one who you are facing at. All the waiter and Sakura look to Misaki then Misaki responses with looked back. "What?" Misaki feel the atmosphere between they four. "Misaki-chan.._gomenne_ chuu" the waiter kisses Misaki on her cheek. Misaki nearly spits her Berry-max-Tension. Then it almost an hour they spend in the crossdress planned to take a photo of they four and make it experience gift today.

Misaki and Sakura walks out the crossdress cafe. Sakura leave that place very sad because she feel like she leave her love. They continue to a 'cosplay' photobooth.

"Then I'll pick this loligoth dress. Misaki-chan you will wear this one.. it's match with mine. Let's get changed!" Sakura runs into the dressing room and leave Misaki in the costume room. Suddenly Misaki look to the person who enters the photobooth store.. it was... Takumi! But what is he doing here?


	10. Chapter 10 : Tragic

Note:

Sorry, for the wait. My mid terms were over, so I can keep continue the story.I bet you all kind of bored with the story.. gommene minna. I'll make the story end soon, it'll be 2 or 3 chapters. So here it is..

"W-was that Takumi?" Misaki covers her mouth

Sakura stare at Misaki after she put something into her bag

"Misaki-chan? Come on! Let's get changed already"

_**Oh! Takumi is leaving.. I hope Sakura didn't notice**_

Misaki runs to the changing room and starts to change. Sakura is done with her changing and she waits outside of Misaki's changing room door. Misaki get out of the changing room door with red face.

"T-this is too cute for me"

"It's just common sense, but isn't a girl should be like this? Haha c'mon"

Misaki try to deal with her loligoth dress and follows Sakura to the booth. They got a pair of album. Then they both come back to Sakura's house. Sakura offers Misaki a piece of chocolate cake and pouring Oolong tea to 2 cups of glass and hand it to Misaki still looking at her first album with the little-stranger-girl.

"Aaa.. today is very 's do this again 3 years later"

"Pft"

Misaki spurt her Oolong tea after she heard what Sakura just said. Sakura hand over a hankerchief to Misaki

"For you.."

"Thanks. Do you say 3 years again? But why?"

"Hmm.. let see" Sakura puts a pinch of sugar and stir her tea with teaspoon

_**Don't tell me..**_

"Tomorrow will be the last day I am in Japan. Even I haven't tell my fiance that I am here"

"W-WAIT! FIANCE?!"

"Yes Misaki-chan. Fiance. Actually every nobles decides who will become their daughter or son a fiance before they are born"

Misaki drinks her tea and start to listen.

"Then.. who is your fiance Sakura?"

"Taka-chan.. but I think that he hates me.. I wonder why"

Suddenly Misaki's phone vibrates. It was her mom

"Yes mom?"

_Hello? Is this Ayuzawa-kun? Your house was burn and seems like your mom got burned and this cell phone was left outside_

"Where is my mom now?"

_Your mom is at Hanazono-hospital now. Make sure you get there quickly as possible_

Misaki drops her phone. She quickly packed her things up and try to get to the hospital where her mom is. Sakura follows her. Misaki's tears came out when she opens the hospital's door and sees her mom laying unconciously there. Suzune holds their mother's hand.

"Misaki.. Suzune.. *coughs* I just wanted you to know.. That I will be at your father's side and I will tell him that.. *coughs* You two are our child's pride..."

"No! Don't say that!" Suzune cries even louder

Misaki just stares at her mom with full of teardrops and try to talk, but she can't.

"When I was at your age *coughs* my mom was like me now.. And a man who likes me came and help .. *coughs* And I loved him.. that man.. *coughs* that soon I'll be beside him *coughs*"

Suzune and Misaki still cries and don't stop

"We.. we're sorry if we can't make you proud mom..."

"*coughs* don't be.. such a pesimistic.. stay live your life.. please let my body useful for who needs it *coughs* I.. loves... you.."

The sensor of their mom's hearbeat shows that her mom's heart not beat anymore. Misaki hugs her little sister.

"Sis.. will we make mom proud?"

"Yes we will... I'm sure of that!" Misaki advices her sister

Sakura watches Misaki and Suzune with full of sympathy. Misaki and Suzune watches the nurse are brings their mother's body into somewhere else. Sakura leads Suzuna outside and sits at the hospital's chair.

"Um.. about the payment.." Misaki says to the reception

"It's cleared miss.. you've got no payment"

"But.."

"Your payment has cleared by that guy.." the reception points at somewhere but theres no one

"Weird.."

Misaki walks toward Sakura and Suzuna.

"Now that you two are alone why don't you both just stays at my apartment?"

"No.. it's just.. I don't want to troublesome you" Misaki stares at Suzuna and Sakura

"It's okay.. but! The point is.. There just 1 single room in my apartment"

"Nee-chan.."

"No! Suzuna. You are going to stay at her apartment and your school is nearer to her apartment yet I'm not. I am going to look at somewhere else"

"Alright.. Suzuna let's go.."

Suzuna and Sakura went. Misaki exits the hospital and stare at the sky.

_**Is it Snowing.. ?**_

"You should go somewhere that can covers you from snow"

_**?**_

"Hey!"

_**Just don't mind that voice.. that must be a stranger talking to someone else**_

"It's rude to not stare at people's eye you know!"

"Takami!?" Misaki start to get sensitive

"It's me..." that hand hugs Misaki

Misaki feels warm from that body that hugs her. She let her tears comes out. She let flow all her sadness. Takumi pat Misaki's head. They both sits on a park bench

"I don't know.."

"You can stay at my place.. Misaki, please don't keep all the bitterness yourself"

"I just .. can't tell it.." Misaki keep crying

They both go to Takumi's apart.


	11. Chapter 11 : The end of High Shool Lifes

"Taku..."

Takumi turn back and stare at Misaki's face for a little while.

"Please. Just stay away.I don't want to look at you or meet you anymore!"

Misaki run away and leave Takumi. Takumi feel depressed again why things are came out like this.

_**I should've leave Misaki. I know that is going to be right now, tomorrow, and forever.**_

Misaki run and keep runing, she don't want to have a relationship with Takumi. She turn out to hate Takumi because of her mother's death. She started to think about the note that on her mother's desk in the morning before her house got on fire.

_**What will I do..? And there's no one's left. Maybe Taku... but I got mad at him just like 10 minutes ago and I start to become hate him.. God.. please make a way so that I won't think about that guy anymore.**_

Misaki ended up in front of Maid Latte. Hyoudou seems in the kitchen cleaning all the dishes. Misaki go in the cafe and start to help Hyoudou.

"Misa-chan?"

"Konbanwa.. Hyoudou-san..." Misaki starts to cry

Hyoudou pats Misaki's head

"Tell me.."

"My mom just passed away.. and I don't know where to go"

"Um... you can leave with please don't mind the space because it's a small apartment"

"Okay!"

They both finished the dishes and go to Hyoudou's place.

"Hyoudou-san, do you ever feel like falling in love but you don't want to be with that guy and you feel guilty because that guy loves you?

"Yep, of course. It's common sense. It's just.. you picked a wrong guy, you think he was your soulmate but it doesn't. It's okay if you feel guilty but it is his don't say 'I love you' to him right?"

"I.. I said that already but my feelings changes everytime"

"Then, you need time. A time you can confess your feelings and you continue to your choices"

".. I'll sleep on the sofa then. Thank you Hyoudou-san"

Misaki go to bed and try to not think about Usui. Again.

"Morning, you wake up early Misa-chan"

"Morning.. Misa-chan what are you doing?"

"Omelette. Sorry for the kitchen's mess Hyoudou-san. I made for you too!"

"Uh.. are you going to school?"

"Yep! Got to go"

"Itarasshai.."

_**Argh.. God please.. don't make me and Takumi met again. I just don't want to look in his face. I hate him so much.**_

Misaki walks in her classroom and sits with carefully. Don't want to wakes Takumi which is sleeping in the class

_**? What's this? A paper from who? ... ! It's from Takumi**_

_Dear Misaki, I don't know if you really love me or not. I just want to hear the truth, I'm sick of your stupid acts : getting rid of me or be good to me. Just say the truth. Please don't make my feelings is a game to you. If you hate me. Fine. It would be better if you say to me from long time ago. And next month is graduation hope we can be true to both of us. Sincerely, Takumi._

_**See?! He knew it! But.. he was right. I should've told him.**_

Misaki turns back the paper and start writing

_I'm sorry. I just don't know how my feelings are. But yeah.. it seems like I hate you either I love you. But.. I feel strange onto this feelings. I just wanna break up. I don't think this relationship can continues to upper level._

Misaki feels great by sending the answer by writing it and give it to Takumi's next days, Misaki and Takumi didn't talk to each other. Misaki just feel happy to break up with Takumi. She just want to continues her life, she still don't want to the day of graduation, Takumi walks toward her and say..


	12. Chapter 12 : Our Path(ENDING)

Some students cover Misaki and Misaki notices Takumi want to reach her. But, she exit the hall. Takumi stops and stay in his place standing like a useless person.

_**Maybe.. I really should've find another lover. She just not my life partner. So this is the last we met, Misaki.**_

Misaki stops at a park and sit on the bench. She takes out her pendant from her coat's pocket.

_**Hinata-kun.. finally I've got the answer to your question. **_

6 YEARS LATER~

CHICAGO, UNITED STATES

" , well done for today"

"Yes! Thank you professor"

Misaki exit an office building and she stops. Tears are flowing out from her eyes. She run and reach that person

"Hinata-kun! I missed you.I've found it"

"You finally found the answer, I still wonder how many time does it takes you to answer it"

"Yeah. From now on.. I'll live here. With you, It's my answer"

Hinata answers with a smile

"Yappari.. I can't forget you. You really are my first love"

"You forgot about me..." the sound comes from Hinata's back

_**Takumi?! OMG what is he doing here?**_

"I'm Takami, Ayuzawa-chan. And here's your friend or now is my fiance"

"Sakura! I missed you. But.. where's Takumi?"

"He is now in found his soulmate"

"Oh I see" Misaki answers with a straightface

"C'mon let's have lunch together!" Sakura pulls Takami and walk away

"C'mon Misaki" Hinata pulls Misaki's left hand

"Hina-kun.."

Hinata looks at Misaki and look at her face.

"After I've graduate from collage.. let's get married"

"Sure"

~THE END~


End file.
